Demon Revival Saga: The Jersey Devil Did It
by StellaMagic
Summary: The teens found Hsi Wu's chi in a circus set to entertain in the Pine Barrens. When Hsi Wu is mistaken for the Jersey Devil, he gets captured to be their main attraction. In the b-story, he and Drago are having a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Two Feuding Demons**

A week has passed since the Homecoming Dance. The J-Teens arrive at Section 13 where they are greeted by Jackie, Jade, and a human form Xiao Fung.

"Greetings, Friends," Xiao Fung said.

"Hey, Xiao Fung," Colleen said, "Are Drago and Hsi Wu still mad at each other?"

"Like a red ant and a black ant. Neither of them will let go of the love potion incident."

Xiao Fung takes the team into the cafeteria and shows them Drago and Hsi Wu sitting at separate tables, giving each other the cold shoulder. Drago is still mad on how his uncle spirited Colleen away from him while under the love spell, and Hsi Wu is still mad that his own nephew tried to burn him for it.

"Sheesh! It's been a week since the Demon Duo spoke to each other," Jade stated, "Are they ever gonna be friends again?"

"Betrayal by family can be a very serious matter," Xiao Fung said.

Colleen walks up to Drago to make sure he's okay.

"You okay, Drago?" she asked with concern.

"Just fine as long as the rat with wings stays on his side of the cafeteria," he smirked.

"Tell Mr. Fireplug that I am not gonna dignify that with an answer," Hsi Wu huffed.

Drago just growled a little.

"We're giving Drago some time to cool off while Uncle and Wong cook up a locator spell for the next Demon Chi," Xiao Fung informed.

All of a sudden, Jackie came in with news.

"Uncle and Daolon Wong have located the next chi," he said, "We need everyone in the Rec Room now."

Uncle and Wong were chanting over a cauldron when a magic window began to appear. The J-Teens came in, but Drago and Hsi Wu both got jammed in the door at the same time and is now struggling with each other to get loose.

"I was here first, Bat Face!" Drago snapped.

Colleen blows her hair out of her face, pushes Hsi Wu, and pulls Drago in.

"Honestly, You two!" she said with frustration, "Can't you try and get along during this next mission?"

The magic window showed Hsi Wu and his chi contained within a flute. Then, it showed a circus setting itself up in the middle of a forest.

"It's you chi, Hsi Wu," Chrissie said, "and it's in the middle of a forest."

"But which forest?" Cody asked.

A closer look at the magic window showed a sign reading "Pine Barrens," which caused Jade to get excited.

"Whoa! Hsi Wu, your chi is in the home of the Jersey Devil!" she said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Legend of the Devil**

Hsi Wu scratches his head while raising an eye brow.

"The what?" Hsi Wu asked.

"It's an old legend that dates back at least three hundred years," Jackie said, "During the American Revolution, a mother of twelve called Mother. Leeds is about to give birth to her thirteenth child. She said "If I am to have my thirteenth, may it be the devil." Unfortunately, her wish came true. When her child was born, it transformed into a monster and flew off into the Pine Barrens, where it lives to this very day."

"You guys get to find the Sky Chi and an American Demon at the same time," Jade said.

"Hsi Wu's already alive," Cody said, "What could happen if the Goblins get hold of it?"

"Xua Wing said that his children have access to Avalon," Uncle explained, "If the magic detects his chi, Froggo can simply walk in."

"Besides, my chi contains all my memories, including how to activate the portals," Hsi Wu added.

"Colleen, please tell Hsi Wu that we will also be doing Froggo a favor getting his chi away from him," Drago rudely cold-shouldered.

Hsi Wu rasp berried at him. The rest of the team glare and groaned.

"I'll come along to referee their fight," Xiao Fung sighed, "This is going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Tchang Zu's Plan**

In the ruins of San Francisco, the Goblins are in their saloon home waiting for Tchang Zu to give the order. Illry is reading a book he found on the surface called "Monsters of America." Coincidently, he's reading a chapter on the Jersey Devil when Baldro came in.

"What are you reading, Illry?" Baldro asked with curiosity.

"I found this book on the surface," Illry explained, "It's about elusive monsters that have been sighted in America. I'm just reading about the Jersey Devil, a monster supposedly haunting the Pine Barrens."

"Don't tell me you believe that human dribble," Mumps commented.

"Well it could be true," Illry said, "They could even be fellow magic creatures."

Suddenly, Tchang Zu's face appears on Froggo's magic mirror.

"Froggo, Hsi Wu's chi has been located at a circus in the middle of the Pine Barren Woods," he informed.

"The Pine Barrens?" Illry yelled excitedly, "That's the home of the Jersey Devil!"

"Yeah Yeah. I heard. You four are aware of the plan."

"Right," Mumps said, "We purposely let the J-Teens take the last two Demon Chi, and wait for you to open the portal to Avalon."

"I'll keep the portal open long enough for you to walk in. You just remember the spell I taught you."

"Right, Lord Tchang Zu," all four said as they saluted.

"Once you eliminate the J-Teens, my father, and my sibs, Avalon will be ours for the taking," he sneered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Circus Clowns**

The J-Teens arrive through the portal with Jackie and Xiao Fung. Drago and Hsi Wu grumpily kept their heads turned away from each other when Jackie noticed.

"Look you two, I can understand why you're fighting, but you need to patch things up," he reprimanded, "If you keep fighting, the goblins will get the Sky Demon Chi and be one step closer to ruling Avalon. Besides, family shouldn't let silly squabbles get between them."

"Don't worry, Jackie," Drago assured, "Most of us are focused, unlike those who let a pretty face distract him."

Hsi Wu growled to that comment while Jackie sighed.

Colleen and the team were taking a look around as the circus staff set up the tents. There are lions, tigers, elephants, clowns, acrobats, and a ringmaster.

"The calliope with the flute should be around here somewhere," Colleen said.

"Colleen, the calliope is over there," Drago said as he pointed to the calliope going into the Big Top.

"Ice, tell Dragon Boy not to point out the obvious," Hsi Wu cold-shouldered.

"Hsi Wu says "D'uh" ice sighed.

They were about to go into the Big Top when they got blocked by a clown wearing happy clown make-up and a blue suit.

"Welcome to the Fenton Circus, Kids," he greeted, "I am Wacky the Clown. What you doing here before show time?"

"We-we came to see if we can find jobs in your circus," Cody lied.

"Huh?" Hsi Wu said with his brow raised.

"If we get jobs at this circus, we can get close enough to the calliope," Chrissie whispered.

"We could use some extra hands here," Wacky said, "We've been a little short staffed. We need two strong hands to bring the trunks in."

"Code-man and I can do that job," Ice said.

"Good. We also need someone to help bring the costumes in into the costume tent."

"Colleen and I can do that," Drago said.

"Okay. We also need someone to sell the tickets," Wacky said.

"I'll do that," Chrissie said.

"What can I do?" Hsi Wu asked.

"We do have an opening to help the elephants," Wacky suggested.

"Perfect. What do I have to do?"

A moment later, Hsi Wu is in the elephant tent, scooping manure onto the wheel burrow. He's wearing overalls and a clothespin on his nose while a swarm of flies hover over him.

Meanwhile, Froggo and the Goblin Trio arrived at the circus.

"Remember, we have to let the J-Teens win so they won't get suspicious," Froggo reminded them.

"Yes, Sir," Baldro said.

The Goblins tiptoe into the circus and snuck in. They looked around to search for the J-Teens when they saw Fenton the Ringmaster and Wacky coming their way. They ducked inside the nearby costume tent as they came by talking about a new attraction.

"I'm telling you, Wacky," Fenton said, "Our latest circus edition will make us the biggest thing since Barnum & Bailey."

"I don't know," wacky said with concern, "The poor thing doesn't look happy ever since we caught it."

The Goblins see the colorful all around.

"Perhaps these costumes could help us look around this circus without causing a commotion," Froggo said.

Illry turned and saw a white polka-dotted clown suit and a rainbow-colored afro wig. As the goblins picked out their disguises, Tchang Zu appeared in a nearby mirror.

"Froggo, have you found the J-Teens yet?" he asked hastily.

"Still looking, lord Tchang Zu," Froggo replied, "We're picking up disguises so we can stroll through without trouble."

"Hey guys look!" Illry shouted.

Tchang zu and the Goblins turn and saw Illry in the polka-dotted suit and the rainbow afro wig. Tchang Zu puts his hand on his head while the goblins look at him with their mouths open.

"Ya da da ya da da da da!" Illry sang as he danced around, "Afro circus! Afro circus! Ya da da ya da da da da da! Afro circus! Afro circus! Polka dot! Polka Dot! Polka dot! Afro!"

"Illry, even circus clowns would think you look ridiculous," Baldro criticized.

"Good help is hard to find," Tchang Zu mumbled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Clown Fight**

Chrissie is at the ticket booth handing tickets to paying customers when Cody and Ice walk by looking tired.

"You two okay?" Chrissie asked.

"We're just exhausted from lifting heavy trunks," Cody said as they catch their breath.

"We scouted the Big Top, Chrissie," Ice informed, "The calliope is in the center ring."

"Good," Chrissie said, "My break is coming up. We'll sneak in and get the Sky Chi before anyone notices."

Drago and Colleen ran to them with bad news.

"Bad news, Gang," Colleen said, "We saw the Goblins while in the costume tent."

"We better get Hsi Wu and get to the Big Top fast," Cody said.

When their break started, the J-Teens gathered outside the Big Top. They covered their noses since Hsi Wu stunk from cleaning the Elephants.

"Whew! Geez, Hsi! You should have switched with one of us," Ice said.

"And let Drago know I can't get my hands dirty?" Hsi Wu said.

"Yo it ain't your hands that are dirty right now."

"That smell is actually an improvement on you," Drago snickered as his uncle growled angrily.

"Shhhh! Quiet, You two," Colleen whispered as they snuck into the tent.

Colleen looked around and saw the calliope in the center ring along with two familiar clowns: Xiao Fung in the red jester suit and Jackie in the blue suit and red afro.

"Jackie? Xiao Fung? What are you two wearing?" Cody asked.

"The circus clown jobs were the only positions they have left," Jackie chuckled with embarrassment.

"At least it got us close to the calliope," Xiao Fung said.

"We better get the chi now," Colleen said, "The Goblins are already here."

Drago is about to absorb the chi when they heard some familiar voices. The Goblins show up in clown costumes.

"Sorry, J-Teens, but your hero act is cancelled," Froggo bragged.

The J-Teens, Jackie, and Xiao Fung posed ready to fight. Drago, Xiao Fung, and Hsi Wu changed into their demon forms. The Goblins jump high into the air to tackle the J-Teens, but Xiao Fung blew them away hard. Baldro evaded the wind attack and jumped Xiao Fung, knocking him out. Illry gets up and tries to hit Hsi Wu, but he dodges his hits. Drago fought against as both of them exchange blows. As he and Hsi Wu fought, their backs accidently touch each other, and they turn to see each other for a second, and then gave each other the cold shoulder again. Mumps tried to fight Colleen, but Cody grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him to the bleachers. The Goblins gather to attack the J-Teens. Xiao Funa and Jackie gather some balls to use against the Goblins. Xiao Fung blew the balls hard enough to knock the Goblins against the bleachers.

"Time to run, Fellow Goblins," Froggo commanded.

The Goblins ran out through the nearest exit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Demon Fight**

The heroes gather at the calliope to extract the Sky Demon chi from the flute part of it. Drago began the absorption of the Sky Chi when Hsi Wu pushed him out of the way and absorbed his own chi.

"I can absorb my own chi; thank you," he snapped.

He fully absorbed it back into his being.

"Ahhh! Complete at last," he said in a relaxed tone.

"Good thing too," Drago snickered, "We were doing Froggo a favor preventing him from becoming like you."

"THAT'S IT!" Hsi Wu screamed as he changed into his demon form.

He jumps Drago, and they both started fighting and wrestling each other. Hsi Wu has Drago in a full nelson, but Drago flips him and pins him on the ground. Both are trying to wring each other's neck. Colleen tries to break up the fight by pulling Drago off of Hsi Wu.

"Break it up, You Two!" she commanded.

The two demons were listening to her. Hsi Wu managed to roll over Drago and pin him down. What they didn't know is that Wacky and Fenton the Ringmaster were coming into the tent to investigate the noise they were making and saw what they thought is a monster attacking a boy.

"Good grief! That monster is attacking that boy!" Wacky exclaimed.

"Get the nets and hurry!" Fenton commanded.

Drago and Hsi Wu continue to fight and grapple until Jackie and Xiao Fung pulled them apart.

"Cease this now!" Xiao Fung yelled.

"Stop fighting!" Jackie yelled.

Suddenly, a net was tossed over Hsi Wu. He struggled to get loose, but Fenton and Wacky pulled him in.

"Good thing we dropped by when we saw this thing attacking your friend," wacky said.

"Now we can use him for our show tonight as well as our latest attraction," Fenton said while rubbing his hands.

They drag Hsi Wu out of the tent as the J-Teens watched with fright. They were all stunned, but not as stunned as Drago.

"Unc," he said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: The Devil and Hsi Wu**

The two circus workers drag Hsi Wu into a cage and padlock the door. Fenton felt really excited.

"Just think, Wacky," he said ecstatically, "We have two Jersey Devils. There could be a whole bunch of them out in the Pine Barrens. Our circus will be back on the Entertainment Circuit once that news crew team comes tonight.

"Did he say "news crew"?" Hsi Wu gulped.

"News crew? You plan to put these things on daytime TV? What if the rest of them get hunted down?" Wacky asked out of concern.

"That is not my concern, but money and fame are," Fenton said.

Both of them leave together. Hsi Wu is flabbergasted.

"I'm gonna be on TV?" he shouted, "Father will kill me if I'm exposed!"

He suddenly realized what else they said.

"What did those two mean by _two devils_?"

Then, he heard sighing to his left and saw none other than the Infamous Jersey Devil. He's as people have described him for centuries: horse-like head, deer horns, dragon body, hoofed feet and a fork tail. Hsi Wu recognized him right away.

"You're the Jersey Devil, but I thought you were just a human myth."

"I'm neither myth nor devil," he said, "I'm actually a gargoyle."

Meanwhile, the J-Teens, Jackie, and Xiao Fung were outside the tent trying to come up with a plan to save Hsi Wu. Drago is literally beating himself up about it using his tail, saying "Ow" each time he hits himself with it. Ice grabbed his tail.

"Drags, stop," Ice said.

"No! I have it coming!" Drago said while hitting himself, "I had an opportunity to help my uncle, but did I? NO! All because of a stupid fight! Now because of me, he'll make a public appearance tonight, and tomorrow will be open season for every magical creature in the world!"

He hits himself one last time.

"Don't worry, Drago," Jackie assured him, "We will get Hsi Wu out. We just have to wait until show time tonight."

"We can keep the Ringmaster and the audience busy with our act while you kids try to get Hsi Wu out," Xiao Fung stated.

Then, Wacky calls for them.

"Anyone here?" he asked while calling

Xiao Fung and Drago change into their human forms just as Wacky came by.

"It's just you kids," he said, "You worried about that creature we caught? You should be. Fenton has invited a news crew to get an exclusive on the Jersey Devil. He's gonna present it after the Grand Finale tonight."

"Now we really have Hsi Wu out of there," Colleen whispered.

Meanwhile, the Jersey Devil, who calls himself Lee, is explaining his family history to Hsi Wu.

"Mrs. Leeds was a human girl, but her husband is really a gargoyle in human form," he explained, "They were in love and raised a family together. The first twelve children are completely human, but the thirteenth was a bit more gargoyle and lost control of its human form the moment it was born. It flew off and hid in the woods. When he got older, he started his own clan where it lay hidden in the Pine Barrens. I am a part of that clan."

"How did the humans of this circus find you?" Hsi Wu asked.

"I had a spat with my brother and flew away to cool down when I got captured. It's my fault for acting brash to him. How did you get caught?"

"Like you, I got into a tiff with my nephew. I've been acting like a jerk to him over a love potion incident. I'm not sure if he even wants to rescue me after the way I acted."

"He may not get a chance. Fenton is bringing a news crew in to make us an exclusive tonight."

"Oh no!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Rescuing the Sky Demons**

That night, the show has already started. The trapeze artists are putting on a good show. Jackie and Xiao Fung were pulling all kinds of comedic pranks on the other clowns.

"We have to make this act good enough for the audience to want more, Jackie," Xiao Fung whispered, "it's almost time for the finale."

Then, Jackie and Xiao Fung see Fenton with the news crew as he boastfully takes an interview on camera.

"It took some effort, but I manage to capture the Jersey Devil," he bragged in front of the camera.

"What a bag of hot air," Xiao Fung said.

In the back of the tent, the J-Teens sneak into where Hsi Wu and Lee are being kept. Drago peeks inside to look around and sees tigers, lions, monkeys, and Hsi Wu.

"Unc!" Drago called for him.

Hsi Wu turned around and is ecstatic to see his nephew and friends.

"Drago!" Hsi Wu shouted ecstatically.

"Nice to see you two made up," Ice said, "but we gotta get Bats out of here before he makes the 10 AM News tomorrow."

"We have to get Lee out of here as well," Hsi Wu said.

"Who's Lee?" Cody asked.

Hsi Wu points the J-Teens to Lee's cage. They are shocked to see the actual Jersey Devil.

"The Jersey Devil!" Colleen said, "He is real."

"Except he's not a devil," Hsi Wu said, "He's a gargoyle. I'll explain later. Just get us out."

"My new electric skeleton key should help," Chrissie said.

Chrissie got out what looks like a techno pocket knife. She pushed the blue button, forming an electric blade. She was about to put it through the keyhole to Hsi Wu's cage when they heard Wacky's voice.

"You guys are about to set these guys free?" he said, "I'm way ahead of you."

Wacky showed up with two chimpanzees wearing paper wings on their backs. The teens smile at Wacky's idea.

Hours later, the finale had just finished. Fenton took the news crew to a curtain where he is keeping Hsi Wu and Lee. He clutches the curtain ready to the News Crew and the World his amazing discoveries.

"Now the moment you've waited for! My greatest edition to my circus!" Fenton introduced, "The Jersey Devils!"

He pulled the curtain down, but the news team began to laugh because inside the cages are the winged chimps. Fenton turned and gasped. He screams in anger over his humiliation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Perfect Ending**

Out in the woods, Lee prepares to fly home.

"I must get back to my clan and apologize to my brother for acting so brash," Lee said, "Thank you, J-Teens."

Lee flies off as the heroes wave good-bye to him. Colleen, Wacky, and Jackie look on at the circus, wondering about its future.

"Does this mean you're out of a job, Wacky?" Colleen asked with concern.

"Not necessarily," Wacky replied, "I saved enough money to buy the circus from Fenton. I have ideas that will put it back in business."

"That's good to hear," Jackie said.

Colleen approaches Drago while glaring at him.

"Isn't there something you have to say to your uncle?" she said.

"You're right, Col," Drago sighed as he approaches Hsi Wu, "I'm sorry about burning your tail and getting you into that kind of trouble."

"I'm the one who should say sorry for the way I acted while Colleen's under that love spell," Hsi Wu apologized, "I should have known my womanizing ways would get my tail in trouble."

"Both shake hands as they finally made up.


End file.
